


Full Moon Knight

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthurian mythology - Freeform, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Emissary Danny Mahealani, Gen, Peter Didn't Bite Scott, Prophetic Dreams, Teen Wolf Pack Prompting Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here's where Peter bites Scott.” He traces a wavy line. “Derek and Scott work together to kill Peter.”</p><p>“Who's Derek?”</p><p>“The last living Hale. Here, Scott slices Peter's throat and takes the Alpha power.” He points to another symbol. “Jackson is Scott's first beta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Danny is Part of the Pack, Peter Didn't Bite Scott

“Do you have _any_ idea what you've done, Konani?!”

Danny knows he's in real trouble when Alan uses his birth name. “I just didn't want him to _suffer_. All I saw was pain and sorrow for him.”

Deaton is angrier than Danny has ever seen him. “Your visions are meant to help you _keep_ the balance, not shatter it into a million pieces!”

“I don't understand-”

The older man, his legal guardian, rounds on him. “No. You don't. That's patently obvious. So let me explain in it a way you can understand. Scott McCall is King Arthur. You're meant to be his Merlin. And you just stopped him from getting the Sword in the Stone.”

“There's no such thing as _destiny_ , Alan. We make our own choices.”

The veterinarian slides a hand down his face. “Your mother...”

Now Danny raises his voice. “Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!”

Ala raises a hand and takes a deep breath. “Once you're fully trained as an Emissary, we'll revisit that topic. Right now, we need to figure out how to fix the situation. How is Jackson?”

Danny snorts. “Fantastic. He's loving it.”

Deaton shakes his head. “I still don't understand why you'd want to save Scott and yet let your best-” His eyes snap up, and Danny can't hide the guilty look on his face. “Oh, Danny. No. He's not meant for you.”

“No one is _meant_ for each other. It doesn't _work_ that way!”

The older man shakes his head. “This would have been a lot easier if you had been raised with your magic. Still, I suppose she had her reasons. Alright, so here's how it's supposed to happen.”

Danny sits across the table from his mentor as Deaton unfurls a scroll that's just full of scribbles and arrows. He points to one about a quarter of the way down the paper.

“Here's where Peter bites Scott.” He traces a wavy line. “Derek and Scott work together to kill Peter.”

“Who's Derek?”

“The last living Hale. Here, Scott slices Peter's throat and takes the Alpha power.” He points to another symbol. “Jackson is Scott's first beta.”

“Why would Scott want Jackson? They hate each other.”

Deaton shrugs. “I only see events, Danny, not the why behind them.” He turns to look back at the paper. “All I know is that, to keep with the storybook explanation – Jackson is Scott's Mordred.”

Danny shakes his head. “I don't understand any of this.”

“That's your mother's fault,” Deaton mutters under his breath.

Danny chooses to ignore it this time, instead pointing to a series of question marks. “What's this?”

The Emissary sighs. “That is Scott's Guinevere, the one who he loves above all else. For some reason, the name and any other details have been completely blocked from me. There are things I cannot see, things that change as events change. Like here.” He taps on something that looks like a whirlwind. “Like this. There were six individuals that made up Scott's pack the first time I envisioned it. It swelled to thirteen at one point. Now I only see eight.”

Danny sits back and runs a hand through his hair before turning those big brown eyes up to his mentor. “What do I do?”

Deaton purses his lips and studies the chart. “You have to get Scott bitten.”

-

Danny dreams again that night, but this time, instead of the house fire that plagued him for the year before Deaton arrived on his doorstep, or the vision of Scott McCall running through the woods away from a demon, he dreams of knights in armor.

_They’re defending a king in his throne, and the king has Scott's face. He watches Jackson sneak past those guards, not with trickery but with flattery and sweet smiles, and then impale Scott on a large sword. “Where's Lancelot?” he screams into the void of the dream, but the place where that knight should be is empty. So too, the throne at Scott's side is devoid of the fair, graceful one who should be gracing its seat._

_One knight, one of them all rushes to the king's aid, tearing off his helm in the process, and Danny sees a glimpse of golden curls and wide blue eyes, before the word 'Galahad' is written over his head in letters of fire._

Danny wakes up feverish, turning over to get out of bed and retching into a basin that's being held by Alan. When he's done, a cool cloth is pressed to his temple and the veterinarian whispers into the darkness. “Tell me what you saw.”

-

Danny has to go to school, has to keep up appearances, has to help Jackson keep his control, but he's also a teenaged boy, so he goes because he wants to see Scott. Danny flushes faintly as he sees Scott waiting at his locker, with Stiles, of course. The two are always together.

“Hey,” he says softly to Scott, who turns that sunny smile his way, and Danny's knees threaten to buckle.

“Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for giving us a ride home last night.”

Danny shrugs and flashes his dimples at Scott. “Anytime.” Then he recalls his plan and tilts his head slightly. “Besides, it's really thanks to Jackson I was there anyway. He let me borrow his car after all. He's a good guy.”

“ _Jackson_? That arrogant, stuck up, shoving-people-into-walls _dick_?”

Danny glances at Stiles, intending on saying something cutting, but he's distracted by Stiles' tongue sliding over his lower lip, and he maybe thinks a couple inappropriate thoughts before his brain kicks in. And then he _understands_.

Stiles has dark hair, pale skin, he's beautiful...and Scott loves him more than anything.

 _Fuck_.

Stiles narrows his eyes, and Danny realizes that he's been staring, and then shakes his head. “I've heard people call you arrogant and and an asshole, Stiles. I'd think you'd have some sympathy for someone who hides his pain behind a sarcastic exterior.”

He turns back to Scott. “Listen, Lydia is having a party on Friday. You should come.”

Scott glances to Stiles questioningly.

Danny nods. “Stiles, too.” Danny knows about the spastic boy's crush on Lydia.

Everyone knows about it. It's the biggest not-secret in the school, and the reason Jackson hates Stiles so much. It makes Lydia very uncomfortable, and Jackson loves Lydia more than anything. And Danny has to bring them all together somehow.

He's already reconsidering his choice of career.

-

“How certain are you?”

“He fits the profile. But then again, so does Allison. I don't know.”

“Allison?”

“Allison Argent. New student today, Scott is already in love with her.”

“Argent. This is not good.”

Danny rests his forehead on his hands. “I can't take any more not good.”

“The Argents are hunters. Werewolf hunters.”

“Crap.”

“You need to get Scott bitten before they kill Peter.”

“How do I do that?”

“It's time you had a talk with Derek.”

-

Danny senses him before he sees him, something Deaton told him might happen -  right before the veterinarian gave him the charm currently hanging on a silver chain around his neck. Danny fidgets with it while he waits for Derek to stop staring at him from the shadows.

“You smell like Pack.”

Derek finally steps from his hiding place, and Danny can see the cracks in his aura. He resists the urge to try to fix it, that's how he ended up upsetting the Balance in the first place.

“I'm your Emissary, Derek Hale.”

The beta stands up straight, eyes going wide. His lips start to repeat the formal words to accept Danny, and then stop. “What happened to Deaton?”

“He willingly gave the position to me.” Danny smiles softly. “He said you needed someone more your own age.”

“I'm not the Alpha.” Now Derek looks frustrated, glowering at the shorter man.

Danny nods. “I know who is.”

-

“Who's that?” Danny is staring across the street at a boy taking out the trash, cutting off the conversation he's having with Jackson in the werewolf's driveway.

Jackson glances over.“Lahey. Dad beats the shit out of him.” Then he shrugs uncaringly. “Hey, listen is it true about the knot thing?”

Danny sighs. “Dude, you've _got_ to stop reading shit you find online.”

He goes back to staring at Isaac, and it's not until the blonde goes to a knee to stroke gently along the spine of a passing stray cat, that Danny is certain.

He's found his Galahad.

-

“Danny.”

The Emissary jerks out of a sound sleep, sits up straight to see glowing red eyes in the darkness.

 _Fuck_.

“Derek, what did you do?”

“Fought..Alpha. Jackson and I...strong enough.”

“Dammit you weren't supposed to go after him yet!”

“He..came after us. While training.”

Danny puts his face in his hands. “It's not supposed to go like this.”

Derek silently settles on the floor and waits.

“Okay, new plan. You have to bite Scott.”

“Who?”

Danny shakes his head. “I'll bring him to you. We've got to get him in the Pack before the hunters come.”

“Danny, what hunters? You're not making sense.”

“The Argents..?”

The two red glowing lights vanish as Derek closes his eyes, and then Danny feels him leap out the window and run away.

-

“Yeah, he just vanished, and now I can't find him anywhere.”

“Hm,” comes Deaton's voice noncommittally over the phone. “I may have an idea as to that. You just get him to bite Scott. And Danny? It has to be against his will. That's important.”

-

Danny feels sick with guilt as he poisons his Alpha, but it has to be done. Hopefully Derek will never realize.

“There, isn't that better?” He caps the water bottle and settles it down. “I think we should put you in the chains. It's going to be your first full moon as an Alpha.”

Derek glares at him, but Danny holds firm, and so he acquiesces.

Now, he just needs Scott.

-

“I think he bit Stiles, too.”

“What?! What was Stiles even doing there?” Danny resist the urge to slam his head into the desk in front of him.

“He just..showed up.”

 _Deep breath._ “But Scott got bit? You're certain?”

“Yeah, and he's already turning, I can smell the changes. I've got him in the cage with Derek.”

“Jackson. Where's Stiles?”

“Gone.”

“Stay with the Pack. I'll handle Stiles.”

_How am I going to handle Stiles?_

_-_

“I'm not sure. He seems just fine. Jackson thinks that maybe he was mistaken, but Derek is sure that he bit Stiles.”

“Keep an eye on him. Because I've got more bad news.”

Danny closes his eyes. He does not need more bad news.

“The Martin girl has gone missing.”

“Mart- _Lydia_ Martin? Jackson's girlfriend? The one Stiles has a crush on- Crap.”

“Find her, Konani.”

-

He does, finds her wandering the woods, two days later, sans clothing, filthy and confused, and with a pattern of scars on her shoulder that he doesn't recognize. Danny takes a picture and sends it to Deaton.

The vet thinks they're at least a month old...and it's a werewolf bite.

“So now I have _two_ maybe-werewolves on my hands?”

“And you can't tell either one until you're sure. How's Scott?”

“He doesn't seem to remember anything, but the bite definitely took. Jackson's certain. _Why_ can't we tell him again?”

“The Balance, Danny. It has to be this way.”

That night, the young Emissary dreams of an old man, mouth dripping black vileness, eyes flashing red. He beheads Danny's entire pack and then leaves.

-

Danny drums his fingers, trying to watch Scott, and Stiles, and Lydia, all the while paying attention to Harris.  He needs to keep his grades up.

Jackson and Derek are out at the cemetery, because Isaac didn't show up at school today. And Danny's certain the blonde needs to be part of the pack, and soon. The pack needs to be whole before that man comes to town. Danny is running out of time.

Suddenly Scott and Stiles rush out of the room, mumbling something about the bathroom to the pissed off Chemistry teacher, and Danny mutters because he took his eyes off of them for _one_ fucking minute.

Jackson texts. Isaac is in. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Almost back on track.

-

He's laying on his bed, studying the wall where he's got the chart drawn, with his mistake in red, and the corrections in green, when he gets a phone call. Number he doesn't recognize.

“Hello?”

“Danny?”

“Scott?”

“Derek said to call you? Allison's aunt is here, and she tasered Isaac and then attacked Derek.”

Danny sits bolt upright. _No, no, no. Not yet._

“Where's here?”

He gets there ten minutes too late.

Derek is holding Kate's limp body and crying over it. Jackson and Scott are holding onto Isaac, who is fully wolfed out and thrashing.

“Derek. Derek. You've got to get yourself together. Derek, look at what you're doing to Isaac.” He sighs, and uses a touch of his preciously hoarded magic to put power behind his voice. “ALPHA HALE.”

Derek finally blinks up, sees Danny and then looks at Isaac. He turns down to Kate again. “I loved her once,” he says finally.

“I'll take care of her, Derek. You take care of your pup.”

-

“Isaac's been arrested.”

Danny is knee deep in an essay for British Lit. He jumps at the sudden voice, and his papers scatter everywhere.

“You could _call_ me, Derek.”

“Something killed his dad, something I've never smelled before.”

Danny flicks his eyes to the chart a moment, studying the multiple timelines. “Have Scott track the thing. You and I can take care of Isaac...and we'd better have Jackson keep an eye on Lydia.”

Derek follows his gaze. “What does all this mean?”

“I can't tell you.”

Derek furrows his brows, and flashes his red eyes at Danny. The Emissary snorts. “I may be part of your pack, Derek, but you don't intimidate me.”

The Alpha sighs dramatically. “Let's just go get Isaac.”

-

They're still at the station when word comes of another murder, exactly the same as Mr. Lahey. Danny's filling out the last of the paperwork to make Derek the temporary legal guardian of Isaac.

“You guys can't live in that house, Derek. Do you have somewhere else to go?” The Alpha nods curtly, still sulking about Danny keeping secrets from him. _If only he knew._

Isaac goes off with Derek, no word from Scott or Jackson yet, and one very tired Emissary goes home to finish his homework. Alan makes poi for dinner and Danny updates him on the pack progress.

“And the Argents?”

“They've been real quiet since Kate 'left town'. I think they're waiting for word.”

“Eventually they will get suspicious.”

“By then, I'll have the next two members of the pack.”

_I hope._

-

Danny is leaning against the wall, sipping punch from a red solo cup when Stiles comes to the door, runs into it really. He has no idea what Scott sees in Stiles. The kid harasses both himself and Lydia on a regular basis, and his sarcasm is vicious and cutting.

Danny's attention is briefly distracted away by a boy who hits every point on the hotness scale, and who gives him a smile that is definitely interested. The Emissary wishes with all his heart, as well as other places, that he could take the guy up on that all too tempting offer. But he's got bigger things on his plate right now, and so he smiles politely but dismissively, and then goes back to watching Stiles make an ass of himself.

And then things get weird.

Danny starts seeing things that aren't there, and he knows this because if his mother was alive, he wouldn't fucking be in the mess he was in. So he ignores the ghost, walks right past her, and goes looking for his Pack.

Everyone is gone. Even Lydia, which is not good at all. _Very not good._

Also, no one is answering their phones. Danny sighs and heads home. He's got everyone's numbers programmed into his computer and he can trace their locations.

Lydia and Derek are at the Hale house, Scott, Stiles, and Jackson are at the police station for some reason.

Danny decides to check on his Alpha first.

He's eight minutes too late.

Because Peter is there somehow, and he's got Derek and Lydia... and this is really, _really_ not supposed to happen.

Danny throws a flashbang in the older man's face, grabs Lydia and Derek and gets the fuck out of there. Lydia is blank, just empty and zoned out. Derek seems fine, though somewhat shellshocked as he climbs into his Camaro.

“Take her to the vets, get checked out yourself.”

Danny turns around and climbs into his own car, heading to the Sheriff's station.

Again, he's too late. The place is decimated, werewolves and men scattered everywhere paralyzed. He comes across Scott and the Sheriff in the back.

“Scott!” Danny checks him over, but he seems fine, though paralyzed like all the others. “Stiles,” he croaks out, and Danny looks around. “I don't see him, Scott.”

“No. Danny... _Stiles_ is the killer...snake, or something.”

-

Danny follows the GPS in Stiles' phone, follows it right to the middle of a field, where he finds the device itself.  He's just about to turn and leave when he catches sight of the old man from his dream. He stops, frozen, watching as the man drops the body of one of their classmates, Matt something, into the river.

Danny has no fucking _clue_ what's going on here, and then he sees Stiles, or some twisted scaly version of Stiles, creep round the old man's feet. Danny inches backwards, and then sees movement out of the corner of his eye.

He looks over the the bridge, and sees Peter Hale watching the same scene he's watching.

Everything has gone very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, it's Derek who finds the final duo, turning them without even asking Danny, without even _mentioning_ it to him.

Deaton gives him that annoying half-smirk of his when Danny complains. “Instinct can be a powerful thing, Konani. Still, he seems to have chosen right. I can see their faces now. So there's that.”

Alan unfurls his chart once the dishes are gone from the dinner table, and they look it over again.

“Alright, here.” The vet taps a red Y-looking shape. “I think this is the kanima.”

“Kanima?” Danny tilts his head.

“It's the thing that Stiles has turned into. It seems to fit, though in the real timeline, it happens later.” He slides back a few squiggles. “We're right here.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“The timeline suggests some sort of profound bond will break the spell.”

“Why is there a spell on Stiles?”

“Claudia.” Deaton mutter under his breath.

“Who?”

“Nevermind, Danny. Some secrets aren't yours to have.” The older man frowns again. “I'm very concerned about Peter though. I'm not sure where he fits into this in the least.”

The Emissary studies his mentor's map, hovering his hand over it, feeling drawn time and time again to a twisted spiral. “I think this one.”

Deaton purses his lips in frustration, rubs a thumb over the symbol. “I don't feel anything.” He flicks his gaze up. “Perhaps you should talk to him.”

Danny nods slowly. “Alright.”

-

That night Danny dreams of black spirals and blood and death.

He wakes up to lose his dinner in the bucket he habitually keeps next to his bed.

Once he can stand, Danny spends the rest of the night scribbling madly on his wall.

-

“Only Scott can bring him back.”

“You're certain?”

Danny nods. “With a 78% probability.”

Peter leans his head back against the couch, closes his eyes. “I've seen better odds.”

Danny avoids looking at the way the wolf has put himself on display for him. Peter is beautiful and he knows it, but Danny has no time for that. He can feel the executioner's axe hanging over his head.

The Emissary rises. “Just make sure Scott is there, on that night. He should be able to do the rest.”

“And what's in all this for me?”

Danny stills. “The gratitude of your Emissary and Pack.”

“Not good enough.”

“What do you want, Peter?”

“Chris Argent.”

Danny blinks in surprise, then tilts his head, considers the timeline and the possible repercussions.

“ _If_ this all works.”

Peter inclines his head in agreement.

“Done.”

-

“She's a bit player in this, there's no reason she can't be sacrificed.”

“I'm not comfortable arranging someone's death, Alan!”

“You'd better get used to it. There'll be a lot more.”

“Jackson?”

Deaton is silent on the other end.

“Alan, he's my best friend!”

“You don't have friends anymore, Danny.”

-

Somehow, some way, Danny manages it. He leaks a videotape to Mrs. Argent that sends her on a rampage after Scott. Derek, naturally, protects his beta, and the hunter gets bitten.

Danny cries himself to sleep that night. His dreams tell him that this is the first of many deaths he will be personally responsible for.

In the morning he visits Peter.

“Rough night?” Peter mocks as he lets Danny in the door.

The Emissary rubs his eyes as he sits on the couch. “You have no idea.” He takes a deep breath and then focuses his gaze on the werewolf.

“I'm assuming everything went as planned?”

Peter hesitates. “Mostly.”

Danny narrows his eyes.

“Scott saved Stiles – he's human again somehow... but Gerard's not dead.” He settles down across from Danny and leans forward, giving the Emissary an eyeful of well toned chest. “Scott gave him wolfsbane, and Derek bit him.”

He notices Danny looking and takes a moment to let his gaze roam over the younger man. “Still, a win. And I think we should...celebrate.”

Danny's only human, and it's been a long, long time. And if Peter calls him Chris once, and Danny pretends that he's touching Scott instead, well that's between them and the walls.

-

“They left Danny! Erica and Boyd just walked away.”

Danny sighs, rubs his face to wake up, and disentangles himself from a sleepy, clingy werewolf.

“Alright, Derek, it's alright. I'll try to find them.”

“Problem?” Peter's voice is rough and low.

“Maybe.” Danny starts getting dressed. “I need to handle it though.” He hesitates, not wanting to give away too much. “Be there for Derek. He'll need you.”

Peter narrows blue eyes, brain already ticking over how to use this information. Danny sighs and heads home to check the chart.

-

“What happens when all of this is fixed?”

Deaton sighs as he sets a piece of pecan pie down in front of his ward.

“Then we do a massive spell that puts the right memories into everyone's head.”

“You can do that?”

“We can do that. With some help.”

“I know just the person.”

-

“ _You're_ the Hale pack Emissary?”

Danny inclines his head and watches the blind Alpha stalk gracefully around the room.

“I don't sense much in the way of power from you. Why should I not just kill you now?”

“Because I'm the key to Derek Hale. I know where two of his betas are. I know his weaknesses. I know how you win this fight.”

“You'd betray your Alpha?”

_He's not MY Alpha_ , Danny thinks, but keeps it to himself, simply nodding again, though he knows Deucalion can't see it. “I have my reasons.”

-

Danny meets Ethan that day, drawn to the broken man with the splintered aura. He's curled with his twin on a mattress by the entrance.

Ethan gives him a shy smile as they're introduced, and Danny is forced to glance away. Last thing he needs is another werewolf in his life.

-

“Dude, I'm going to miss you.”

“Of course you are. I'm awesome.”

Danny snorts and hugs Jackson tight. “Just another few months, and I'll be there, okay? Stay quiet and no using werewolf powers, and the Alphas in London will leave you alone.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll play nice.”

-

Danny meets Julia when she waltzes into the classroom and he sees the dark aura surrounding her, feels the twisted flavour of her magic. Danny's been skirting that path himself.

He stays after school, skips lacrosse, ostensibly to discuss a project with her, but actually to find out why she's here.

She tells him about Kali and Deucalion, and the ritual. Another piece of the puzzle on his wall slides into place.

Danny pulls out a piece of paper.

“Alright, here's what we're going to do.”

-

Ethan shows up at school, follows Danny's scent to his locker, gives him that shy smile.

Danny apparently has a problem resisting werewolves, because ten minutes later Ethan has him pinned up against a bookshelf in the library, holding the Emissary up in his arms effortlessly, and his mouth is on Danny's neck. And jesus it's so _fucking_ hot, that Danny sort of agrees to go out with Ethan before he remembers that he doesn't have time for this sort of thing.

He absently rubs the hickey as he watches Ethan walk away. _I'll tell him tomorrow._

_-_

_Danny is standing in the doorway of the king's hall._

_He sees knights scattered, three dead. 'Percival' and 'Gawain' are branded each upon a set of armor._

_He kneels beside the third, one he does not recognize. This fatally wounded knight yet lives, reaches a hand out towards the massive knight who kneels before Arthur. Danny follows the gaze, strives to see the face, but he is distracted by the noise of splashing._

_Danny turns his head, and suddenly he's at a lake with Ethan, and the wolf is swimming nude within its waters._

_'Come to me,' he whispers._

_Danny does._

_-_

Derek doesn't come to him for advice anymore, he's going to Peter for that now, and Danny feels equal parts frustrated and relieved by it. It'll be easier for the final spell, but makes things more difficult in the short term.

For now, things seem to be on track, the two timelines moving toward a convergence, and Danny relaxes slightly. As long as no one does anything stupid, Scott will be Alpha within the month. He's 84.6% certain that will be the point where everything goes back to normal.

He just doesn't know _how_ it happens.

-

So he trails the Pack from a distance, as the things he wanted to prevent happen anyway. Danny watches the deaths pile up, both at the hands of Deucalion and the dark druid, Julia.

He wants to comfort Scott, to make everything all better, but now he sees that this is nothing compared to the trials ahead. The soon-to-be Alpha needs tempering.

There's a coming war, and Scott has to be ready.

-

“I have to do what?”

“Eat them.”

“I'm pretty sure mistletoe berries are poisonous, Alan.”

“Better make sure you're close to the hospital.”

-

_'Elayne' is sewed into the back of her dress, silver thread sparkling against the ocean blue. She turns and her face is Julia's, and she's got her claws, literally, in Lancelot._

_Danny yells, tries to do something but he's just a shade here, has no power. A pale figure with dark hair comes from the shadows and puts its hands on Julia, and she explodes. Danny ducks from the flying body parts, and when he looks up, the shadowy figure's arms are around Lancelot, and the brave knight lifts Derek's face to flash beta blue eyes at the Emissary._

-

Danny is in his hospital bed, wrapped safe in Ethan's arms, when his phone starts vibrating from an incoming call. It's on his folded up clothing, on the chair halfway across the room.

Danny doesn't hear it, doesn't wake up to see the flashing display that says 'Alan Deaton', but Ethan does. He sees it, and he says nothing, just pulls Danny tighter and inhales the Emissary's scent until he hears Stiles coming down the hallway.

-

Danny wakes up out of a dreamless sleep, sits straight up in his hospital bed, gasping for breath as the snap of the Balance coming back into place resonates through him.

Scott's become an Alpha.

He's done it, fixed his mistake.

Danny flops back and takes a deep breath.

_It's over._

-

It takes until Thanksgiving for Danny to create the spell, carefully constructing altered memories for the Pack. It takes so long because Danny keeps losing time, time that he apparently spends with Ethan, because he always comes back to himself in the werewolf's arms.

He soldiers on, through one death after another, through the dark things that come to Beacon Hills, through Stiles' possession and subsequent saving by Scott, only truly able to focus once Ethan disappears after his brother's death.

Danny almost feels as if he's been under a spell himself.

He enlists Peter's assistance, making good on his bargain with the werewolf with a potion and a charm. “This will give you a month. After that, you'll have to keep him on your own.”

Peter smirks slowly. “That won't be a problem.”

-

They begin the chant, the vet and the wolf repeating the background charm while Danny burns the memories he's written out, one by one, in the brazier. He works quickly, sprinkling the ash into a wolfsbane infused bottle of water, shakes it and speaks the locking words of the intonation.

“It's done.” Danny nods to Deaton. “Make the phone calls.”

-

He doesn't know what Deaton says over the phone, but everyone shows up to meet them at the clinic, even the Sheriff and Melissa. The vet has already prepared enough syringes and methodically injects everyone.

Alan catches Danny's eye as he rolls up his own sleeve and injects himself. Danny smiles softly and gives himself the last shot, looks around, and shouts the key word into the air.

He has time to feel the burning in his chest before everything goes dark.

\-----

“Konani! Your Uncle Alan is here!”

Danny sits up as his mother wakes him, still rubbing his eyes as he climbs down the stair, hugging his Uncle in greeting before settling down to breakfast.

“I had the strangest dream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Ridin' the Storm Out by REO Speedwagon
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
